


Unrepenting

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-14
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello's no innocent, but he's still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrepenting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 45 - 'sinful'

If Kira were only paying attention, Mello has no doubt he'd be dead. That's how he knows Kira's no god: he's still alive. Does Kira make allowances for youth? For the things one does simply to survive? Or is it just Mello's done that most un-Mello of things, and slipped under the radar?

Well, not anymore. Delivering the head of a mob boss to his enemies is bound to cause a blip, and good. Mello intends to get Kira's attention. It's not as if he isn't doing the same job, cleaning up the world.

Still, click goes the rosary.


End file.
